With the development of tablet display technology, there are increasingly high requirements for the performance of a display panel. A display panel with high resolution, flexibility and transparency characteristics, high brightness, high contrast, light in weight, low consumption, and wide gamut or the like has become the development trend in the art.
A common display device usually includes a liquid crystal display device (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED). It is difficult to form a flexible display panel with a wide gamut and low power consumption from an LCD panel. It is further difficult to form a display panel with a high resolution, high transmittance, and long lifetime from an OLED panel. Thus, there is need for improving the performance of display panel in the art.